


Mismatched Crisscrossed Love

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [49]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It is seriously ridiculous how they don't see what is right in front of their faces





	

**Author's Note:**

> I looove Miraculous Ladybug okay? So excuse the 2 AUs darlings I just couldn't help myself

“God what is my life.” Kurama groaned as he curled up in Naruto’s hand. “I hate you so much blondie. I loath you.”

“It’s not that bad.” Naruto chuckled as he gently tucked the tiny fox demon into his bag. “And I got all your favourite foods. Just don’t crunch too loud, I do have class.”

“Why are we doing this.” Kurama muttered. “I at this point hate this world and with every single stupid akuma I hate this place and these people even more.” Kurama’s voice had risen to an almost rant. “Can you imagine how pissed I am? That spoiled brat hears no for the first time in their life and almost brought the world down around our ears because of it.”

“Emotions are strange things.” Naruto shrugged. “And it isn’t the victims fault. They didn’t know they opened their hearts to evil.”

“I didn’t know what we were signing ourselves up for.” Kurama grumbled. “It’s one thing after the other and I swear that Hound was more persistent about learning your fricken identity.”

“Hound?” Naruto asked. “Grey Hound is just playing.” He chuckled. He gently patted his school bag. “I know how important keeping my identity is and he knows too.”

X

“You’re late.” Pakkun said and Kakashi peered over the cover of his book to eye the small dog sitting on his class materials.

“I’m always late.” Kakashi pointed out. “This way it keeps suspicion off of me.”

“No, you’re always late.” Pakkun’s tone was lightly scolding and Kakashi sighed inwardly because of it.

“Well right now I’m thinking.” Kakashi admitted as he closed the book. He had been stuck on the same page for the last twenty minutes.

“About the influx of Akumas?” Pakkun was curious.

“About everything actually.” Kakashi breathed. “I’m worried about the fate of the team if we keep getting called out like this.”

“Strain.” Pakkun muttered.

“Fatigue.” Kakashi corrected. “Even though Fox is energetic as always and miraculously flexible as ever eventually things will take a toll.” He sighed and exchanged a glance with Pakkun. “I never thought I’d become fond of orange.”

“What have we gotten ourselves into.” Pakkun murmured. “You were denied. Again.”

“His identity does mean a lot to him.” Kakashi sighed. “I just wished I knew who he was. So that during our off time we could talk more.” He stroked the empty ring on his finger. Deactivated because of course he was not the Silver Hound now.

“The boy must have something to protect. Or to hide.” Pakkun shrugged. “You can’t mope about that.”

“But we could know each other.” Kakashi sighed. “We usually get to the scenes around the same time. We could be walking past each other without knowing it and further more.” His gaze darted to the clock and sighed. “I just want to see him and let him see me.”

“Maybe that day will come a day.” Pakkun said warily and Kakashi snorted.

X

Kurama gave a muffled groan from his bag and Naruto hoped dearly that no one had heard it. As it was his heart was thumping as he watched his teacher emerge from wherever he had been slacking.

“You have poor taste.” Kurama hissed from the bag.

“Shut up.” Naruto sighed as he watched the man eye the hallways carefully before he slipped into what Naruto knew was his next class. Honestly he should be upset. Kakashi was supposed to have taught them but the man was rarely there. And honestly rarely needed, everyone did fine on their own.

“Pathetic.” Kurama hissed and Naruto hoped dearly that no one heard the fox talking. Then the next teacher for the day walked in and he had to concentrate.

X

“We’re not kids anymore.” Naruto frowned and looked back to see Sasuke at the top of the stairs with his arms folded. Next to him was Neji and Shikamaru and that was a warning in itself to how the conversation would most likely play out.

“Never said we were.” Naruto said warily.

“Skipping like you do certainly says that you think so.” Shikamaru said sleepily.

“I make up for it.” Naruto shrugged. Honestly he was tired from the extra revision and projects he worked on. He rarely had time to goof off like people thought he did. The only fun time he got was the rare moments he was teamed up with Hound. Even then they were busy doing pretty much everything. Like saving the world.

“We’re not saying you don’t.” Neji’s voice was quiet. Reserved, nothing like what Naruto knew it could be. It was hard to forget the rage filled voice the boy had used only a few weeks earlier when he had been possessed by an Akuma. “We are saying that your actions aren’t healthy and a little worrisome.”

“I think the state of the city is more worrisome.” Naruto said dryly. “Once our grades are good it shouldn’t matter yeah? Tell me the last time we had a nice quiet day without something wacky happening at the school or in the city.”

“So what, crime makes you skip?” Sasuke asked him.

“Well no.” Naruto lied. “I go where I want to and I’m never gone for too long.” He dismissed as he continued down the staircase. He felt their gazes on him but he refused to look around. If Hound was around he would have made a joke about them taking the chance to eye Naruto’s ass or something. But of course he wasn’t around.

X

That was… Naruto that had just been the source of that little commotion. Kakashi eyed the frustrated trio as Naruto made his escape. He really did not know much about Naruto. The boy tended to keep to himself and sometimes the emotions he emitted had Kakashi wondering how the boy had not ended up akumafied at least once before.

But everyone had their pain to bear so he guessed Naruto was able to cope with his everything.

After all his skipping might be the only opportunity he had to be a kid. Kakashi was fairly certain that Naruto had a guardian and one that was very rarely around.

He was hardworking too. Refused to give up and when he did show his guts it was a great thing to see. It was strange how Kakashi knew so little about him. Well he did not know his students very well. Unless they had gotten possessed then he was racking his brains and learning them very well in an attempt to get them back to themselves.

But he knew little about Naruto. Considering how much the boy was drawing to himself these days with the frequent skipping maybe Kakashi could look into it. Before the boy ended up a victim and had to be cleansed of evil.

And speaking of cleansing, Kakashi wondered what Fox was doing. Where he was. What he was thinking.

Kakashi sighed to himself because he knew he had it bad.

X

“Problem?” Kakashi purred and Naruto flushed and tried his best to remain calm because this was not the time. He had something to do and as nice as it was to have landed in Kakashi’s lap good god he had to get going.

“You should get out of here.” He choked out as his fingers trembled from the effort not to clench down on Kakashi’s shoulder. “You’re in danger.”

“Again?” Kakashi asked and his gaze went serious. His arms went to Naruto’s waist and Naruto only had a moment to yelp as Kakashi lifted him away. He had a feeling the guy was strong but this was having some disastrous effects. This was spandex he was in after all.

“Um…” Naruto coughed as Kakashi tossed his empty coffee cup into the garbage. “Sorry about interrupting your break.”

“Oh Fox.” And Naruto was not imagining it. Kakashi was checking him out oh gods. “I’m always on break.”

“Aren’t you a teacher?” Naruto huffed before an explosion rocked the ground under them. He grabbed Kakashi’s hand and ignored the flutter in his stomach as he did his best to get Kakashi to safety.

X

“Bye bye little butterfly.” Fox chuckled and Kakashi’s heart clenched where it was deep in his chest at how relieved and gorgeous Fox was. There was his sly grin and then there was the one when their work was done that was fully of relief and peace. It was quickly becoming his favourite.

“Good job.” Kakashi chuckled as their fists met to bump. “This was an interesting one.”

“You can say that again.” Fox chuckled. Then both their devices beeped. Fox looked like he had a gun trained on him and Kakashi with regret looked at the earrings that he knew held Fox’s miraculous and then to his ring.

“Next time then darling?” He asked and Fox laughed even as he made a run for it.

“Sure thing Hound.” The boy teased before he leapt over the roof. Kakashi’s ring beeped again and he sighed before he made his own exit.

X

“I’m fine.” Naruto said dryly and Hound shrugged even as he continued to carry Naruto’s groceries. “Seriously I’m fine.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Hound said with a once over that made Naruto roll his eyes. “But I’m here to help all citizens.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Naruto chuckled. “So this is your solo work? You and Fox?”

“Well we don’t only pop up for the big stuff you know.” Hound teased and Naruto chuckled as the man slipped Naruto’s keys from his hands to open the door to his apartment. “We also attend ceremonies in our honour.”

“And help young boys with their groceries it seems.” Naruto mused as he slipped past Hound to snatch the groceries from his grasp and block the man’s entrance. “Thank you for your assistance.” He purred before he grabbed the keys and slammed the door closed with his foot. He heard Hound’s laugher outside and sighed. It seemed that man was as carefree as he seemed. But it was not bad after all.


End file.
